


Was It Worth It?

by phantomsfang



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsfang/pseuds/phantomsfang
Summary: What are you willing to give up for power?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heard y'all like angst.

                Everyone has a soulmate. That is common knowledge. What isn't common knowledge is who your soulmate is. Every person is born with the last words their soulmate will ever say to them written somewhere on their body. Meaning you never know who they are until you lose them.  
               

                Goku's words had been inked on his abdomen, just above his left hip since the day he was born. He hated that damn mark. The jagged and raised lettering was almost as bad as the phrase itself.

YOU ARE NOTHING

               He had always been much more intelligent than he let on, but right now, he couldn't have felt more stupid. A familiar figure stood before him, expression filled with hatred and disgust. Gold flickered around them both as raw power cracked through the air.  
But Goku could feel his energy fading from him. He was going to lose, and he knew it. The worst part was, this was probably his final life and he couldn't even bring himself to care that it was about to end. After all, he didn't fear death and he was just so damn tired.

              Maybe they would both be able to find peace once he was gone...  
His musings were cut short as a blast to his side sent him crashing into the ground below. Blood was flowing freely from the wound, and he could actually see his ribs. Agony threatened to overwhelm him, but Goku shoved it back down as he forced himself to his feet once more. He knew trying to fly again was a lost cause, but if he was going to die, he was going to do so standing. He did have some pride left.

"Kakarot! Aren't you dead yet!?"

Goku looked over to the owner of the voice and managed to plaster on a smile on his face as his opponent landed across from him.

"Not quite, but you've been doing a pretty good job."

            And oh gods, if Vegeta hadn't been pissed off before, he sure as hell was now. Goku watched as the power radiating from him spiked and his face twisted in rage. It was definitely not the time to be distracted, but Goku couldn't help but marvel at the man before him, even as the Prince powered up the ki blast that would no doubt finish him off for good.

"YOU DARE TO MOCK ME?!? EVEN AS YOU STAND THERE BLEEDING TO DEATH, YOU STILL FUCKING MOCK ME!!! DON'T YOU GET IT, KAKAROT?!?! **_YOU ARE NOTHING_**!"

           Oh...Oh yes, now he got it. His vision was going white, agony screaming at him and he had to force himself not to laugh.  
He should have known. Gods, he should have known.

           The dam broke and Goku was smiling even as the tears rolled down his face when he met Vegeta's burning blue eyes. There was no malice as he spoke, just pain and sadness lacing his voice.

"Vegeta...I hope you're happy now."

The last thing Goku saw before his world faded to black was the Sayian Prince's eyes widening in pure horror. He waited for the feeling of hitting the ground as he fell back, but it never came. Instead all he felt was warmth.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set directly after the last chapter. Vegeta's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst because we're all into pain.

_'No, no, no, no, no no. Please, no. Not him. Not like this. Please. Not like this.'_

Vegeta's thoughts repeated themselves over and over and over. He had moved without thinking when Kakarot had fallen. One second he had been frozen in place at the other's words, and the next he was holding the younger Sayian in his arms.

                It had to be a coincidence. It _had_ to be. If it wasn't-

The thought pulled up short as his breath began to come faster, panic bubbling in his stomach. As gently as he could Vegeta sat down the man he had just...just _murdered_ with one arm while still supporting Kakarot's head and shoulders with his other.

                A flash of white catching his eye, the Prince pulled back the tattered orange and blue gi to reveal a large bandage, soaked almost completely in blood. With shaking fingers, Vegeta pulled back the bandage and drew in a sharp breath as he saw what Kakarot had kept hidden from the world.

_YOU ARE NOTHING_

It didn't look like soulscript, no, it looked like a fucking brand. It was nothing like the writing on Vegeta's right forearm. His words showed no sign of hate or anger. They were simple. They were honest.

_I hope you're happy now_

He should be happy. He had finally, _finally_ beaten his rival, restored his pride and reclaimed his birthright as the Prince of all Sayians...and all it had cost him was his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a piece of this written from 'Geta's perspective if anyone's interested.


End file.
